Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow is an artificially created being, made for the sole purpose to collect and protect the Chaos Emeralds from all who would use them them for evil. Shadow was made from the DNA of an alien, the Black Arm; Black Doom, along with being augmented with massive ammounts of Chaos Energy, which is why Gerald created the rings Shadow wears on his gloves and shoes. These "inhibitor rings" do exactly as they are named, they restrain the massive power Shadow has inside of him, which is why most humans consider him dangerous. Since meeting Sonic, Shadow has often found him annoying, but persistent and strong, the two have developed an astounding rivalry, but they still respect one another. Shadow's past is the most interesting thing about him, being that he doesn't quite remember it. During the events of Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow still had his memory, unfortunately, Doctor Robotnik had convinced Shadow to be evil, and he nearly destroyed the planet with the ARK's eclipse cannon. But, Shadow soon realised that this was wrong, his life long companion; Maria Robotnik; Gerald's granddaughter, had died protecting Shadow, everyone involved with Shadow's creation was executed, including Gerald and Maria, Shadow's goal had been to grant Maria's dying wish; to''bring hope to humanity'', to give them a chance to be happy, in her own words. So, with the threat of the prototype of Shadow merging itself to the Ark and it hurling towards the planet, Shadow teamed up with Sonic, they used the Chaos Emeralds to turn super and defeated the Biolizard. Unfortunately, it was still coming, so they both used Chaos Control to warp the ARK outside the planet's atmosphere. But, Shadow stayed behind in space, his super form was fading, he was falling back towards the planet, he hit the surface with such a shock that he had lost almost his entire memory of everything that had happened during the game. Some thought Shadow died, but apparently, Robotnik found him and has been taking care of him since. Years later, Shadow's memory starts coming back in short flashes, he can see Maria and her getting shot, from this point on, Shadow meets his half-father; Black Doom. He demands the Chaos Emeralds, so through this new quest, Shadow becomes confused and thinks that he is an android to duplicate the Shadow tht had "died" in Sonic Adventure 2. But, Shadow overcomes this and finds ut that Doom uses the Emerald to teleport his Black Comet onto the planet, the entire planet is covered in red gas, everyone is paralyzed except Shadow and Doom. As "Devil Doom", Super Shadow fights him for the planet, during this time, Robotnik tells Shadow that he is the real Shadow, after Doom's defeat, he states that this is for Maria. Shadow then "leaves the past behind him" and lives on, knowing he fufilled Maria's wish. In Chaos Dragon, Sonic, Knuckles and Miles took a few moments to talk to Shadow about his past, Shadow, now with his memory restored can truly live. Although, he's got alot to go through first, Shadow starts this new saga with getting hi body stolen by Ginyu and thenbeing killed by it. In Hell, Shadow becomes friends with Cell, Cooler and Buu, they eventually escape Hell the true chaos begins. Shadow finds Ginyu and the two transform, Shadow goes super as Ginyu goes dark, Shadow kills Ginyu witha Chaos Blast and his body goes to Hell, Ginyu still keeps Shadow's body in Hell. Soon after their release, Shadow meets up with Chaos and Tikal, he teaches them the "Chaos Liquefaction" technique to unite their bodies into one, this soon backfires when they gather too much power beyond their reserves. But, during this time, Sonic and Knuckles are in space battling with Emperor Metallix, but with their defeat combined with Liquid Tikal's apocalypic energy, Shadow gets so angry and scared that he turns dark. This soon leads to Sonic and Shadow fighting Goku and Vegeta, they are easily beaten by the Super Saiyans, Tikal heals them soon after. Category:Sonic Characters Category:Characters